Pokémon Prism
Pokémon Prism is a cancelled Rom Hack of Pokémon Crystal, created by Koolboyman. The storyline elapses in the region of Naljo. The game is a sequel of Pokémon Brown, thus, the player can travel to Rijon for a second quest. The Pokédex has 252 Pokemon, including some from each of the first four generations as well as new Elemental Types and TM's. The game includes new mini-games and plot points in which the player controls a Pokémon. The dev team of Twitch Plays Pokémon also contributed to the game's development with lead developer Koolboyman as project manager. On December 21, 2016, Nintendo sent a cease & desist order which ended the game's development. However, an anonymous user on 4chan leaked v0.91 (build 0144) of the game, the leaked build is from December 19, 2016. The current leaked build is fully functional, but is missing certain things from what would have been the finalized version of the game, such as outdated sprites, missing trigger events for trainers, and a post-game mission from Lance that was supposed to have been released in an official future build of the game. Version 0.93 is released, which fix most of the bugs in the leaked version. Versions 0.92 and 0.93 were developed by RainbowDevs who are the new development team for Pokémon Prism. In this game you play as a dinosaur which learns splash at level 100. Campaign (Storyline) This is the story of Prism, the son/daughter of Lance. After playing in his uncle’s mine cart in an unidentified region, it somehow spins out of control and ends up in the region of Naljo. Naljo is a developing region bent on the dream of purist industrialization. After finding a bloody Larvitar, Prism (the loser) must collect the 20 Naljo badges while fixing all that is wrong with this corrupted region. At the end spoilers: You fart. Features *Featuring the brand new region of Naljo (bigger than Johto), featuring 10 fresh and original cities, towns, and villages, as well as plenty of caves, forests, routes, and several more places. *Return of the region of Rijon. *252 Pokémon to find spanning from generations 1 - 4. *New Clock system - No longer real time, but can keep track of days months and years. *Pokémon only areas. *New abilities. *Several new moves. *Several new items. *New music, ranging from music based from other games, to custom music. *Two new types (Gas and Sound). *New TM/HM sets. *Lots of scripts made from scratch. *ASM Work. *New Pokédex order (Naljo), as well as the National Dex. *Interact with brand new characters and some returning characters ranging from the official games to characters from Brown. *Gold Token system - save them up and get something good. Can you find all 80 of them? *Four crafting Skills, which you can get better and better at. *Side Scrolling areas. *New Pokemon Game! ~New Types~ In the game, there are three new types: Fart-type, ' Home-type' and Pikachu-type. New Digievolutions Pokemon Prism is the best gaym evah! Also i like digimon. The best pokemon of the year # Justin Beaver # Killerfatstar # Pewdiepie # ROBLOX # Creeperino Generation 1 Digimon Evolutions *Mortar - Magmortar *Buzz - Wire *Original - Unoriginal *Three - Zone *Angela - Spy Generation 2 Digimon Evolutions *Murkrow- Honchkrow *Sneasel - Weavile *Yanma - Yanmega *Agumonuvus - Missagumons *Pillow - Mamo *Gligar - Gliscor *Togetic - Togekiss